


Slumber Party Shenanigans

by Longpig



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Extra Treat, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Meta, Photoshop, Shenanigans, What Was I Thinking, coloured with a mouse, friends - Freeform, girl talk, lucca has helmet hair, marle ships it, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Marle and Lucca get a bit silly at the slumber party. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A quick little treat; I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
